Confusamente apaixonada
by Hana Murasaki-Chan
Summary: No 7º ano, Lily começa a ver thiago de outra maneira, mas se recusa a reconhecer. Thiago, com a ajuda de seus amigos, farão de tudo para que isso mude. Assim, se metendo em varias confusoes e armaçoes. Por caridade.... a fic é melhor q o resumo.Leiam TL
1. Confusa

**Confusamente Apaixonada**

** Sinopse:** Lily percebe que gosta de Thiago, mas esconde isso até mesmo de suas melhores amigas. Elas, junto com Sirius e Remus, se meterao em varias confusoes tentando ajudá-los , nisso segredos e sentimentos sao revelados.

**Leiam e deixem reviews, please!!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cap 1 – Confusamente apaixonada**

Lílian Evans voltava para a sala comunal da Grifinória após um cansativo dia de estudos na biblioteca, era sábado, fez um dia de sol extremamente bom, mas a ruiva resolveu estudar a passar o dia com as amigas na beira do lago, tinha de adiantar os deveres, dizia a garota. Lílian passara por uma corredor que ela lembrava, fora o local do primeiro "Beijo surpresa", dado por Thiago Potter, ela passou a pensar nele, ele, recentemente passara a mexer um pouco com o seu coração, mas ele era o Potter, o arrogante Potter, metido, que se acha o bom, ela não poderia estar gostando daquele garoto infantil e arrogante, não podia, perdida nesses pensamentos ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir uma voz familiar, e ao perceber de quem era a voz, seu coração disparou a mil por hora.

- Ola lily, por que meu amado Lírio sumiu neste dia tão bonito?

- Ah, é você Potter? Me assustou sabia?- tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração, que mais parecia os batuques de um tambor.

- Estava tão distraída assim? Pensava em mim? – Abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos marotos tão lindos.

- Se acha tão importante assim? – Disse parando de andar e olhando de frente para ele.

- Estou mentindo Lily?

- É Evans pra você Potter.- Disse, mas já não carregava tanto rancor, agora era mais automático. – E não, não estava pensando em você – mentiu

- Não minta pra mim Lily – Por que ele tem que sorrir daquela maneira? Ai como ele ficara lindo daquele jeito.

- Por que acha que estou mentindo – ela estremeceu ao ver que ele chegara mais perto dela agora.

Ele chegava cada vez mais perto agora, ela queria recuar, seu cérebro mandava, mas os membros não obedeciam, parecia estuporados, seu coração disparara, se xingava por não conseguir recuar. Os lábios deles estavam agora muito pertos.

- Por isso. – disse, com a mão direita enlaçando-a pela cintura e com a esquerda segurando o braço da garota, os lábios se tocavam e ao perceber que a garota não oferecia resistência, aprofundou aquele beijo tão esperado, guiou o braço da garota para sua cintura e a beijou como nunca a beijara antes, ele sorriu por entre os lábios da garota quando ela correspondeu ao beijo e ampliou a mão na cintura para um abraço, com a mão esquerda ela começou a acariciar a nuca do rapaz, e isso o fez estremecer.

Lílian sentiu o rapaz estremecer entre seus braços, seu cérebro, que parecia estuporado, pareceu retornar a ação, lentamente "Ele é o potter. O que estou fazendo aqui?" mas não queria sair dos braços daquele maroto, não queria sair daquele beijo. Ele começou a diminuir o ritmo do beijo e se separou dela, apenas alguns centímetros, ela percebeu que o peito do rapaz subia e descia, sem fôlego, assim como o dela, abriu os olhos assim como ele e ela percebeu, seu olhar era profundamente apaixonado, - Te amo minha querida – disse antes de recomeçar o beijo. Ela estremeceu com aquelas palavras, mesmo com tudo que ele dizia, não conseguia acreditar que ele dizia a verdade, mas, mesmo assim, correspondeu mais uma vez ao beijo daquele rapaz, seu cérebro, antes totalmente estuporado, começou a recuperar a lucidez, é o potter, mas não pararia o beijo naquele momento por nada nesse e nem em outro mundo, estava já sem fôlego, se separaram mais uma vez, dessa vez, o cérebro de Lílian agiu e ela se separou do maroto.

- O que... – a pergunta incompleta do maroto foi respondida por lílian quase que na mesma hora

- Isso não devia ter acontecido Potter. Não devia.

- Lílian, eu gosto de você, e agora vi que você gosta de mim, por que esconder isso?

- Eu não gosto de você Potter – disse com raiva, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa.- E detestei o seu beijo.

- Não foi o que pareceu, minha ruivinha querida. – disse dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Eu não sou sua ruivinha, muito menos sua querida. – ela não sabia por que estava agindo assim, quando o que mais queria era abraçar o maroto e o beijar mais uma vez.

- Lily...

- Evans, Potter, Evans.- Dizendo isso se virou e caminhou o mais rápido possível para a sala comunal, disse a senha para a mulher gorda e subiu diretamente para o dormitório, ignorando os chamados insistentes de suas amigas, Mary Clemens e Sofia Lawrence que estava sendo abraçada por Sirius, Remus estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de Mary. Deitou em sua cama e fechou o cortinado, não sabia o que pensar, gostava do maroto, agora tinha certeza, mas não seria mais uma na listinha do Potter, não seria. Nesses pensamentos adormeceu.

Sofia, uma garota com incríveis olhos azuis e cabelos negros e Mary, com seus cabelos louro-avermelhados e olhos castanhos estavam do lado dos marotos quando uma garota extremamente irritada entra no salão comunal, a chamam insistentemente, mas a garota não ouviu, ou simplesmente fingiu não ter ouvido, subiu diretamente para o dormitório. Remus trocou um olhar significativo com Sirius, antes deste comentar.

- Pontas aprontou uma.

- Se o seu amiguinho, fez algo de errado para a Lílian, eu Juro Sirius Black, que mato ele!

- Não duvido que... – mas nesse momento um Thiago completamente confuso entrou no salão.

Lílian saiu, deixando um maroto extremamente confuso para trás.

Ela diz que me odeia, mas correspondeu ao meu beijo tão apaixonadamente quanto eu, pensou olhando a ruiva desaparecer pelo corredor e começando a sua lenta caminhada até a torre da grifinória. Chegou ao retrato da Mulher gorda e lhe deu a senha (uedifare) entrou e viu Sirius e Remus com Sofia e Mary.

- Thiago Pontas Potter – Sirius disse falsamente sério – O que o Sr fez para Lílian Evans entrar daquele jeito, saiba que já ouve até juras de morte a você, meu amigo.- Disse apontando Sofia discretamente com o dedo, e esta mantinha uma feição séria.

- O que você fez Thiago Potter? – perguntou Sofia

- Nada.

- Ta, acredito muito.

- Apenas descobri que ela é mais complicada do que eu imaginei.

- Como assim?

- Simples, ela corresponde aos meu beijos, logo depois diz que me odeia... Não entendo essa garota.

- Você não entende que ela gosta de você? – Dessa vez foi Mary que falou.

- Como?

- Ela gosta de você, mas tem medo de se decepcionar, de ser apenas mais uma na sua lista.

- Também acho isso, Thiago. Lily é uma garota legal, ela tem medo – Remus se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Mas eu já não disse mais de 1 milhao de vezes que a amo?

- Mas ela não acredita. Tenho a impressão de que acha que você quer apenas se divertir com ela.

- Mas não... Eu não... Eu nunca ... Eu amo ela. – Gaguejou Thiago – Você não pode falar com ela?

- Acho melhor que seja você.

- O.K., como eu não posso entrar no dormitório feminino, será que vocês dão um jeito dela ir no nosso, ou pelo menos deixar eu falar com ela?

- Lílian Evans entrando no dormitório masculino? Acho pouco provável.

- Por favor – Disse com a famosa cara de "Cervo que caiu da mudança em um dia de tempestade", como dizia Sirius.

- O que eu não faço quando você faz essa carinha.

- Ei, assim fico com ciúmes sabia?

- Não se preocupa meu cachorrinho – disse acariciando seus cabelos – Eu te amo.

E ele deu um beijo nela, Thiago olhou de Sirius e Sofia para Remo e Mary. Sirius e Sofia estavam namorando, Remus gostava de Mary e vive-versa, mas eram muito tímidos pra admitir, gostaria de ajudar o amigo, mas ele não estava conseguindo nem se ajudar... por fim disse.

- Vou subir, acho que estou sobrando aqui.

- O que você quis dizer com isso - Remus estava com um olhar... digamos... nem um pouco agradável. Se olhassem para Mary nesse exato momento, veria um tomate disfarçado.

- Eu!? - Fez uma cara de "inocente-até-que-se-prove-o-contrário" - nada.

- Sei. Acredito - Sua voz saiu carregada de ironia

- tá.. tá... Vou durmir. - sotando um boçejo - Tchau... - e quando estava ao pé das escadas, completou - ... pombinhos...

Subiu correndo para evitar a almofada que voava em sua direçao. Sirius olhava-o

- To vendo que nossa influencia tá fazendo bem pra Reminho. A dois anos ele nao fazia isso!! - comentou com Sofia e esta sorriu.

- cale a boca - Disse enrusbrecendo.

N/A: Eu já tinha postado essa fic na floreios e borroes. E eu resolvi postá-la aqui também, espero que gostem dela.

Só posto com coments u.u

bjks.


	2. reflexoes

**Queria agradecer as poucas pessoas que leram minha fic .**

Aqui está a continuação.

**Capitulo 2 –Reflexões**

Lílian estava deitada com os cortinados fechados, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil, lagrimas silenciosas caiam de seus olhos insistentemente, quando ela ouve a porta se abrir e entrar duas garotas, que falavam muito baixo, imediatamente fingiu estar adormecida.

- Lil – Chamou a voz de Sophy – responde Lily

- Por favor – pediu Mary.

Mas como Lily continuou quieta as duas cochicharam

- Deve estar dormindo, a gente fala com ela amanhã.

- Não, tem que ser hoje

- Ela não vai ouvir a gente hoje, vamos falar com ela amanhã – disse em tom de fim de conversa, a voz da Sofia. - vem.

Lílian ouviu os passos das duas sumirem após o abrir e fechar de portas, e fechou os olhos na esperança de dormir, por fim, adormeceu.

Ela acordou no meio da noite, abriu o cortinado, Mary e Sophy já estavam dormindo, olhou o relógio, eram 3 horas da manha, deitou-se novamente, na esperança de voltar a dormir, mas o sono já tinha ido totalmente embora, lembrou-se do sonho que teve, ela estava com Thiago, em uma espécie de praia, uma praia deserta, o clima não era o da Inglaterra, definitivamente não, tinha aparência de ser um país tropical, bebiam água de coco e se beijavam, se tratavam como dois namorados, por fim, acordou. Levantou-se procurou a jarra com água que sempre ficava na mesa de cabeceira, não estava lá, vestiu seu robe, que fazia uma harmonia silenciosa com a camisola que estava usando, ambas de tecidos leves e de um azul bem claro, a camisola era um pouco mais clara que o robe, desceu as escadas, o salão comunal não estava totalmente escuro, o fogo da lareira ainda estava aceso, bem fraco, olhou nas poltronas, para ver se tinha alguém, não tinha ninguém, olhou para a escada dos marotos, estava em completo silencio, quem não a conhecesse diria que estava aliviada, mas olhando bem nos seus olhos, tinha um brilho de decepção nas orbes verdes dela. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a lareira. Após um tempo refletindo, adormeceu.

-Ai... pára Sirius... pára... eu disse pra PÁRAR!!! – Sophy acordou um pouco assustada, sonhara que estava em uma ponte, daquelas feitas de cordas, e ele estava balançando-a fazendo com que parecesse que iriam cair.(n/a: pensaram bobagens, né??? rsrsrsrsrs XD) - Que droga ! – Olhou para as meninas, queria ver se seu grito as havia acordado. Mary estava dormindo, também oh soninho pesado esse, Alice também estava dormindo, Jully também, mas a cama de Lily estava vazia – Lily? Cadê você?

Levantou-se, sua camisola batia na coxa, era de seda preta, sem babados, olhou no banheiro, ela não estava lá, pegou seu robe, do mesmo tecido e cor. Sofia desceu as escadas e encontrou Lily deitada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira apagada.

- Lily – chamou-a – Lily – ela sorriu, um sorriso leve, mas mostrava que estava feliz com o sonho que tinha – vamos, acorda – mas esta nem se mecheu – Humfht, não tenho escolha – tirou a varinha do bolso do robe – Levicorpus – murmurou apontando para lily, e a levou para o dormitório, botou-a na cama – durma bem minha amiga – passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela – e pense bem, Thiago te ama – dizendo isso, fechou o cortinado e deitou-se na sua cama.

Thiago acordou extremamente cedo aquela manhã, na verdade ele mal durmira, estava ansioso para conversar com Lily, sua amada ruivinha, e saber o por quê dela agir daquela forma, não sabia o que os marotos tinham em mente, mas sabia que eles tinham um plano, para deixá-los a sós, mas lógico que nem Sirius, nem Remus, nem Pedro contariam (n/a: nao se surpreendam se vcs quase nao ouvirem o nome desse ser covarde na minha fic... nao gosto dele e escrever dele é quase um suplicio). Nem adiantaria perguntar, quando encasquetavam com uma coisa não há nada que faça-os mudarem de idéia. Thiago suspirou, olhou para o relógio, ainda eram 6:55, era sábado, marcara um treino com o time, depois de sua amada ruivinha e de seus amigos, quadribol era a coisa mais importante para Thiago. Com o jogo contra a Corvinal se aproximando tinham que se preparar, a Corvinal não era exelente, mas não poderiam dizer que era ruim, a goleira, Maggie Thatcher, era realmente boa, e apanhador Julius Dobbins não era ruim, mas Thiago tinha certeza que iriam ganhar, estavam treinando duro desde o início de jogo, ele, Thiago Potter era o apanhador e capitão, Sirius Black e Marcos Lewis eram os batedores, Julianne Langdon, Sophy Lawrence e Josh Sawyer os artilheiros e Patricy Roger a goleira.

Levantou-se com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça, faltavam apenas uma semana para o jogo, seria no próximo sábado, e eles deveriam ganhar, o ultimo jogo fora contra a Lufa-Lufa, eles ganharam em apenas trinta minutos com uma pegada extremamente fácil para Thiago, o placar ficou cerca de 240 x 30. Ele sabia que este não seria tão fácil quanto o primeiro, mas estava confiante, dos três oponentes, a Sonserina era a mais forte, e era a que mais se utilizava de trapaças. O que tornava o jogo mais emocionante e a vitória mais espetacular e saborosa para os Grifinórios. Foi até o banheiro, se olhou no espelho, estava deplorável, os cabelos, se é que poderiam, estavam mais desarrumados do que quando ele saia da vassoura , o rosto estava amassado e os óculos tortos na ponte do nariz. Voltou-se sobre a banheira e abriu as torneiras, retirou os óculos e botou-o sobre a pia, entrou, a sensação da água quente sobre a sua pele era realmente gostosa(n/a: uiiii... nao me chamem de pervertida!!!! vai dizer q nao queria estar lá??? homens ignorem essa ultima parte, por favor ¬¬), voltou o pensamento para sua ruivinha, por que ela era tão teimosa? Por que não aceitava de uma vez o amor que ele insistentemente oferecia? Ele já não dissera que a amava mais que tudo? Como entende-la? Os marotos, junto com as amigas de Lily, Sophy e Mary, prometeram ajudar com um plano que tinham, mas eles se recusavam terminantemente a dizê-lo (n/a: to falando muito nesse plano... credo).

Saiu da banheira, vestiu seu roupão, pegou os óculos sobre a pia e saiu do banheiro, abriu o seu malão e retirou uma muda de roupa, se vestiu. Estranhou Remus não ter acordado, já eram 7:45, ele sempre acordava antes disso, de Sirius, bom era normal Sirius durmir até quando ele podia. Desceu, tinha a leve impressão de que seria muito mal recompensado se os acordasse.

Lily acordou, eram 8:00, estranhou estar na sua cama já que tinha certeza que adormecera na poltrona do Salão Comunal, olhou para as camas de suas amigas, a de Julianne e Alice estavam vazias, Sophy e Mary estavam dormindo profundamente, era o que suas respirações pesadas indicavam, levantou-se, tirou o robe que ainda estava usando e foi diretamente ao banheiro, ligou a ducha quente e entrou após dispir a camisola, pensava muito enquanto lavava o cabelo, Ela gostava de Thiago, sabia, a algum tempo que sabia, sempre sentia um arrepio na barriga quando o via, e sua mão suava muito quando ele a tocava, e sentia seus lábio pedindo um beijo dele quando ele se aproximava o suficiente (n/a: boba... beija logo!!!!!!), mas era forte, não deixaria que ele fizesse com ela o que fazia com todas as outras (n/a: bom... se eu estivesse no lugar dela faria a msm coisa...). Desligou o chuveiro pegou a toalha e colocou um conjunto de saia e blusa verdes, e uma sandália baixa preta e o sobretudo por cima (gente... era inverno), com os cabelos molhados caindo levemente sobre o rosto.

- Lily – Sofia estava parada no vão do porta – vejo que está melhor hoje.

- Sophy – exclamou assustada, não havia a visto chegar – que susto.

- Por que você dormiu no salão comunal?

- Eu estava sem sono, fui pro salão e adormeci lá, pelo menos eu acho que foi isso. Como sabe que eu dormi no salão? – acrescentou.

- Eu acordei e não te vi. Fui pro salão e te vi lá. E te trouxe com um mobilicorpus, a propósito, com o que estava sonhando?

- Eu? – estava nervosa, sonhara novamente com Thiago.

- É. Você. – Falou como se fosse obvio – Estava sorrindo, feliz. Nem acordou quando eu te chamei.

- Eu tava... Estava sonhando com meus pais – mentiu rapidamente.

- Sei... Lily eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o que? – pegou o pente e passava suavemente sobre os cabelos ruivos

- Sobre Thiago.

- Não me fale sobre aquele ser. – falou com uma certa repugnância(n/a: fingidaaaaa)

- Lily!! Ele é muito legal.

- Fala isso porque ele é o melhor amigo do seu namorado .

- Não é por isso Lil. Ele te ama.(n/a: preciso virar o disco? acho que ele tá arranhado)

- Ele deve falar isso pra metade das garotas de Hogwarts. – saindo do banheiro e se sentando na cama.

- Lily – seguiu-a – Por que você não dá uma chance pro Thiago? – sentou-se na sua cama, que é ao lado da de Lily.

- Não quero que aconteça comigo o que aconteceu com a Livien, com a Patricy, com a Maggie Thatcher, entre outras.

- Isso não vai acontecer – disse uma voz atrás de sophy – Lily, elas que procuravam Thiago, e ele nunca alimentava as esperanças delas. – Era Mary, os cabelos louro-avermelhados estavam presos em duas tranças e a camisola lilás batia no joelho dela.

- Você não sabe o que diz. – Lily ficou emburrada – Isso é um complô contra mim? – detestava quando se juntavam pra fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Sophy e Mary se entreolharam

- Não necessariamente – disseram em uníssono.

- Acredito... – Falou cética, ainda mais emburrada, se é eu isso é possível.

- Lily...

- Vamos descer? Quero tomar café ainda hoje – e sem dizer mais nada saiu.

- Ela não tem jeito mesmo não é?

- Não mesmo. Mas a gente ainda vai conseguir, não tem como dar errado!

- Não mesmo. Vamos descer?

- Desce primeiro, vou trocar de roupa.

- Também.

Se entreolharam e começaram a rir. (n/a: me chamem de idiota¬¬...eu nem sei pq fiz essa cenaas 3 ultimas fala e nem me perguntem, nao sei do que elas riram...)

Lily desceu as escadas do dormitório, seus olhos procuravam habilmente uma certa pessoa no salão(n/a: pra quem nao queria vê-lo tá procurando de mais né querida? ei, pq estao olhando assim pra mim??? eu sei q to enchendo o saco de vcs aqui, enquanto vcs querem ler a fic, mas é engraçado ficar metendo o bedelho onde nao é chamado... eeeeem... eu nao falei nada, esqueça essa "n/a", ok?), encontrou-o junto com Remus, Sirius e Pedro nas quatro melhores poltronas do Salão(n/a: isso me lembra o Harry, o Rony e a Mione... como eles sempre conseguem pegar as melhores poltronas??? Eu nao consigo fazer isso nem na minha casa...). Sirius parecia estar muito irritado com Remus e Thiago, Pedro falava alguma coisa insistentemente para os outros três(n/a: precisam nem advinhar... a frase é"vamos tomar logo o café da manha... eu to com fome", quer apostar quanto? bate na testa sou uma idiota... eu q to escrevendo a fic e... ah esquece!!!!!!), que não davam muita atenção ao gordinho. Lily não pode deixar de reparar com Thiago estava bonito, com uma camiseta azul e a bermuda preta, os cabelos estavam arrepiados, como sempre. Ela tentou passar despercebida pelos marotos, mas foi percebida por Pedro que avisou a Thiago, Lily estava olhando-o no exato momento em que ele virou-se e seus olhares se encontraram, ela corou furiosamente, seus olhos brilharam(n/a: por que brilharam, lily?? se dirige para o publico escasso nem eu sei, nao me perguntem) e saiu o mais rápido possível.

N/A: Bom... vcs devem estar me chamando de chata, nao é??? nao é por mal... eu fiquei revisando a fic (eu nao tenho beta... ó.ò) pra ver se nao tinha nenhum erro de portugues(nao, magiiina, erros de japones ¬¬) e é legal ficar interrompendo... XD

Nao meu publico escasso, nao me matem... mesmo que vcs sejam poucos, pouquinhos, ainda querem a continuaçao, nao é??? se me matarem nao vao ter a minha brilhante mente( gente... é brilhante de tanto que eu lustrei ela!! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs, to de zueira) pra terminar de escrevê-la... ( se bem eu empaquei no 5 cap e nao to conseguindo terminar... Mas... abafa)...

Bom, como eu to com crise de imaginaçao, nao tem algum ser caridoso que queira ajudar uma pobre autora(correçao, uma misera tentativa de ser uma autora) em ter idéias???? quem quizer pode me add no msn é só me avisa quem é quando eu estiver on-line, ok? e no kutkut tb(nao, eu nao sou retardada, falei "kutkut"de zueira, ok?), só avisa quem é antes de add, ok???

**msn ** mais um negócinho... alguem quer ser a beta desse ser demiolado??(minha beta me abandonaou... fazer o que se ela mora a mais de 40 km de distancia e só pode entrar na net nos findes... ¬¬ ) se puder ser uma(ou um, nao sou preconceituosa) que pode entrar na net bastante e ter muita imaginaçao(e saco pra me aguentar .) eu ficaria muito agredecida... tá tá... falo a verdade... eu pularia de alegria... preciso de idéias...(alguem já enjoou desse disco arranhado?... eu já). Dexa eu ir se nao eu vou criar raizes aqui... eu volto logo( de preferencia quando tiver reviews). kissus.

------------ /o/

**Thaty ** Brigada... que isso... sério msm? fiquei feliz!!! pô deixar que eu vou continuar (deixa só eu sair dessa crise de falta de imaginaçao, ok?)... tem, alguma idéia pra fic??? se tiver eu aceito de muito bom grado (hehehehehe, to parecendo desesperada XD... mas fazer o que... eu to...).

**Mel Nakamura ** brigadao. sem incentivo eu me sentiria rejeitada pela sociedade inteligente(sabia que mais da metade da popul do nosso pais nao gosta de ler? absurdo nao?) do nosso país. ai eu poderia, em uma crise apagar essa fic ( rsrs que nem eu fiz com umas 3 outras... bom eu nao chegei a postá-las, mas eu apagei elas... XD). Vc acredita que até eu to curiosa pro que vai acontecer??? mas abafa o caso...

quero mais reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

vai, se puderem divulgar... dizer pros amigos lerem(só omitam o fato de estar um saco e da autora ( imitaçao do paraguai) ser uma completa maluca, ok????

kissus.


	3. discursoes

Cap 3 – discussões marotas.

Thiago estava no salão, em uma das poltronas em que os marotos normalmente costumam se reunir, quando descem Remus e Sirius.

- Oi – Sirius disse um pouco mal humorado.

- Nossa, Educação faz bem sabia? – Disse sabendo exatamente a resposta

- Você sabe muito bem que eu fico mal humorado quando Aluado cisma de me acordar cedo não é? – Thiago jurava que ele estava um pouco vermelho de raiva – Então fica quieto!!!

- Cedo? Sirius já são 8:40. Já estava mais que na hora de acordar! Você que é um preguiçoso!

- So mesmo! Eu estava sonhando, sabia? Sonhando muito bem até que você botou aquele maldito treco pra tocar.

- Não é "Maldito treco" Almofadinhas, é despertador!

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença!

- Faz sim.

- Falando nisso Aluado, como você fez pra aquele treco funcionar? Ele é trouxa não é?

- É trouxa sim almofadinhas. Ehh... bem, eu enfeiticei ele – dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Ah. Isso pelo menos explica por que eles só param de tocar quando eu acordo!

- Eu tinha que arranjar um modo de acordar o Cervo dorminhoco e o cachorro pulguento.

- Cachorro sim – vociferou Sirius – Pulguento não!!!

- O casal pode parar de discutir? – Thiago disse divertido – cadê o Pedrinho?

- Tomando banho!

- Mas mudando de assunto, Pontas, você não acha que o nosso amigo Aluado está mais... Lupino? – Disse com malicia na voz.

- Tenho reparado. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – tentava manter a voz o mais natural possível, mas sabia do que eles estavam falando.

- Estamos falando de uma certa loirinha. Amiga da minha Sophy e da ruivinha do Pontas.

- Que parece, anda tirando o seu sono, não é Aluado?

- Não é nada disso. É apenas... apenas...

- Amor – interrompeu Sirius - Mas não se preocupe Aludo, tive uma idéia brilhante para ...

- Pode ir parando Almofadinhas – interrompeu Remus

- Por que? – estava com um pouco de raiva por ter sido interrompido

- Porque suas idéias brilhantes sempre acabam em desastre – Sirius olhou para ele emburrado, e abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Remus foi mais rápido – E além do mais, não quero ajuda.

- Por que não seu lobo de uma figa?

- Simples – Ele fechou um pouco a cara e abaixou a voz – Eu sou um mostro, não posso botar em perigo ninguém.((n/a: um mostro que eu queria pra mim, ah se queria. Mas nao fica com ciumes, nao Sissi, ainda te amo!!!))

Mas antes que pudessem retorquir, Pedro desce as escadas ((n/a: rato desgraçado!!!!!!))

- Ainda estão ai? – intrigado, olhava de Remus a Sirius, e desse a Thiago – Não vamos tomar café?

- Senta ai Pedro – indicou uma poltrona ao lado de Sirius – E não se preocupe, a comida não vai fugir de você.

Pedro se sentou, em meio as risadas abafadas de Remus e Sirius, um pouco emburrado, não gostava de esperar eles para ir tomar café, sempre se atrasavam.

- Voltando ao caso, não tem querer Aluado, eu vou te ajudar e pronto!

- Ela não iria querer um monstro pra ela! ((n/a: para com isso Reminho, se ela nao querer, eu quero))

- Não julgue precipitadamente Aluado, você não tem como saber a reação dela, pra isso, você tem que contar!

- Nunca. – Falou em tom de fim de conversa.

- Para com isso Aluado! – ignorando o comentário anterior de Remus.

- O Sirius tem razão. Você tem que parar de se martirizar por uma coisa que você nem queria que tivesse acontecido.

- Eu não quero ok?((n/a: ta começando a encher o saco, ok? para com isso!!))

- Mas você gosta dela.

Pedro olhava para eles como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de ping pong.

- Eu disse que não. Dá pra respeitarem minha decisão?

Sirius parou de falar, e ficou de braços cruzados e com uma feição tremendamente emburrada,((n/a Fica emburrado nao Sissi, eu te amo!!)) como sempre ficava quando perdia em uma discussão. Thiago não resistiu e começou a rir da cara dele! Sirius ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas Pedro foi mais rápido.

- Thiago!

- O que foi, Rabicho?

- Atrás de você.

Thiago se virou, e viu ninguém menos que a sua Ruivinha, e não era só isso, ela estava olhando pra ele, quando percebeu que os olhares sem encontraram ela desviou rapidamente o dela, corou furiosamente e saiu o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos tomar café? - perguntou ?

- Até que enfim – disse Pedro já se levantando.

- Você só pensa em comer Pedrinho?

- Vamos logo? – Thiago já estava impaciente.

- Já saquei qual é a sua. Vamos logo se não o veado aqui vai surtar.

- Não é veado, seu cão sarnento, é Cervo, C-E-R-V-O!!!

- E eu digo que dá na mesma, ambos tem chifres e tem um ar afeminado!!!

- E você seu cachorro sarnento, pulguento, e que só sabe correr atrás do próprio rabo!!!!((n/a: nao fala assim do meu Sissi u.u)) – sua voz tinha um tom de maldade fingida ((n/a: existe isso??))

- Eu não so assim Pontas de uma figa! – disse raivoso.

- É porque você nunca de viu transformado – disse Remus – Agora vamos descer de uma vez. – disse em tom definitivo.

- Vamos – Sirius estava contrariado, queria continuar aquela discussão, mas achou melhor descer junto com os outros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily desceu as escadas, pensava em ir até o Grande salão, mas sabia que Thiago iria pra lá, parou perto da porta, olhou, foi até a mesa, onde estavam suas amigas.

- Lily – Alice chamou-a – pensei que não viria. – olhou pra ela – Cadê as meninas?

- Tão se arrumando pra descer!

- Fica aqui – apontando o espaço ao lado dela.

- Dá não Lice. Vou pra biblioteca.

- Em um sábado?? Lily!!!

- Não dá mesmo.

Pegou um sanduíche e saiu rapidamente do grande salão.

- Ela não me engana – disse se dirigindo a Jully – Ela não quer ficar aqui por causa do Thiago

Lily pegou um sanduíche da mesa e saiu, ele deveria chegar no salão em pouco tempo, não queria vê-lo, tinha medo do que podia acontecer, estava confusa, muito confusa, queria pensar, pensou em ir para a biblioteca, mas era obvio demais, seria o primeiro lugar que a procurariam, como queria conhecer uma sala que ninguém conhece-se ((n/a: ta certo isso o.o ??? Ah, sei lá)), pegava o caminho que a levaria direto para o corujal, pelo menos podia contar tudo a sua amada Deméter ((n/a: liga naum, adoro essa deusa desde a 5º série, então resolvi dar o nome dela pra coruja da Lily)), ela não contaria pra ninguém, não que desconfiasse de suas amigas, longe disso, mas sabia que elas iriam tentar 'ajuda-la' e complicaria mais as coisas pra ela. Chegou na porta do corujal, abriu, Deméter a viu e voou direto pra ela, ela uma coruja muito,linda, branca com vários riscos cor de mel, Lily achava seriamente que era uma espécie híbrida, pois nunca tinha visto uma igual ((n/a: minha gata é assim, ela é linda demais. Não queria que a coruja dela fosse normal, então axo q assim ficou legal!!))

- Deméter – exclamou acariciando as penas da cabeça da coruja – to com muitos problemas.

A coruja a encarou apreensiva, Lily sempre conversava com ela ((n/a: não achem ela maluk, eu faço isso com a minha gata, é uma maneira de desabafar sem correr o risco do segredo 'voar' por ai em menos de 24 hs)), ela deu uma bicadinha carinhosa na ponta da orelha da ruiva, como que dizendo que estava escutando.

- Sabe, to muito confusa.

A coruja piou baixinho, demonstrando atenção.

- Eu não sei o que eu sinto em relação ao Thi... Potter – sentou-se em um banco que ficava perto das janelas abertas. Deméter saiu do seu braço e encarapitou em seu ombro – Sinto-me muito confusa, quando eu estou longe dele, penso toda hora, quando estamos perto... meu... meu coração dispara, sinto uma vontade enorme de o abraçar, de o beijar. Mas ao mesmo tempo... ao mesmo tempo começo a xingá-lo. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Será que ei amo? Mas então, se eu o amo, por que eu ajo dessa maneira? – perguntou já com os olhos marejados. A coruja passou carinhosamente a sua cabeça na bochecha da ruiva, como se a estivesse acariciando.

De repente seus olhos pousaram em cima de uma coruja completamente negra, reconheceu-a, era o coruja que sempre pousava na frente de Thiago no café da manha, nos dias de correio. Levantou-se e foi em direção a ela, quer dizer, ele, já que era macho, e acariciou-lhe o cocuruco da cabeça, sentiu suas mão tocarem em penas muito macias, enquanto a coruja fechava os olhos, dando sinais de que estava gostando do carinho.

- Você é a coruja dele, não é? É, é sim, não tem outra igual a você em todo o castelo.

A coruja abria e fechava os olhos demoradamente. Lily sentiu uma corrente de ar mais fria do que o normal, se enrolou mais ainda na capa.

- Melhor descer. – ia em direção a porta, mas parou, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro que estava no bolso interno de suas vestes– Deméter! – chamou-a enquanto escrevia uma carta pequena. – entregue aos meus pais, espere lá, caso haja resposta, mas venha rápido de volta, Ok? – dizendo isso escreveu no envelope "Sr e Sra Evans" e amarrou-a na perna escamosa de sua coruja.- Vá – estendendo o braço pela janela, para que ela pudesse ir.

Ficou vendo o pequeno ponto de sua coruja desaparecer no céu. Enrolou-se ainda mais na capa e desceu as escadas. Escrevera aos seus pais que queria passar o natal em Hogwarts, que não gostaria de passar o natal junto a família, junto a Petúnia. Se sentia triste sempre que pensava que estava brigada com sua irmã, por pura inveja, Petúnia a repudiava, mas ela sabia, sempre mexia em seus Profetas Diários e as revistas semanais e quinzenais bruxas que recebia. Quando percebeu isso, entendeu, era inveja, ela queria ser uma bruxa, e quando soube que sua irmã mais nova tinha esse poder e ela não, a inveja a tomou. Lily se sentia muito triste em relação a isso. ((n/a: essa é a minha opinião quanto ao por que petúnia odiava sua irmã. Uma prova disso é que petúnia conseguiu guardar aquela informação dos dementadores 5º livro por todo aquele tempo, mesmo fingindo que o mundo da magia não existisse.))

Tomou o caminho da biblioteca, não queria ir ao salão comunal, ainda não. Pegou qualquer livro da estante, e sentou-se na cadeira mais afastada das pessoas possível, bem perto de uma janela que dava para o lado oeste dos terrenos. Segurava o livro frouxamente, não conseguira sair nem da primeira página, quando viu Mary e Sofia entrarem. Escondeu o seu rosto com a capa do livro, temia que elas a avistassem, mas tarde de mais, elas a viram. Vinham em sua direção, fingiu imediatamente estar completamente entretida no livro.

- Lily – disse Sofia sussurando – venha conosco

Como Lily não respondeu e continuava com o rosto afundado no livro, Sofia o arrancou de suas mãos enquanto Mary puxava-a para fora da biblioteca. Era tanta a surpresa de Lily por ver suas amigas agindo tão estranhamente que ela nem teve tempo de ter uma reação adequada. Quando viu já estava fora da biblioteca.

- Que foi caramba – falou com rispidez

- Você está estranha demais. Não conversa direito com a gente, vive escondida. O que deu em você? – perguntou Mary já com raiva.

- Do que estão falando – retorquiu

- De você. Você mudou Lily. Não é a mais espontânea. Não é mais aquela garota que a gente conheceu no 1º ano. Aquela que vem sendo nossa amiga desde então – quem respondeu foi Sofia.

- Vocês falam que eu mudei? Por que não olham pra vocês? Sofia, você destestava os marotos mais do que eu! Detestava o que eles faziam. E agora? Você até participa de alguns dos trotes deles. Você namora Sirius Black. E você – virando-se para Mary – Você era a garota mais espontânea que eu já vi. Você não ligava pra ninguém, fazia o que te dava na cabeça. E agora? Sempre que você chega perto do Remus fica envergonhada, tímida! Mary, você nunca foi tímida. – Olhando de uma para a outra – E depois vocês falam que eu que mudei? E por que eu mudaria? – virou-se, preparando para sair – me deixem em paz

- Lily – chamou Mary – eu sei, é verdade o que você falou. Mas nós estamos preocupadas com você.

- por que?

- Lily – ela virou-se para Sofia, que falava – Você sabe do que estamos falando. Só não quer dar o braço a torcer.

- Não eu não sei – disse já com raiva – Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! – dizendo isso virou-se e saiu do corredor, deixando-as para trás.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

N/a: eu espero que gostem desse capítulo, embora eu ache que nao foi um dos melhores que eu fiz. Já tenho escrito até o cap 5, mas vou dar, pelo menos, 1 semana de tempo entre as postagens. Mas eu quero mais reviews, só recebi 2.

E quanto ao negócio da beta, minha beta voltou pra mim.(depois de mais de 1 mes... ¬¬ ). Bom, agora vou responder aos inumeros (ironia) comentários que recebi.

**Kawaii girl 92 -** to postando.

num precisa mais naum, depois de décadas, minha querida e amada beta voltou pra mim... rsrsrs

Sério, vc mora em Portugal olhos brilhando eu adoro portugal. Tenho cidadania portuguesa, mas ainda nao posso ir T-T...

Sério? brigada... espero que continue a ter imaginaçao pra terminar a fic... odeio parar as coisas pela metade.

me add sim, mas avisa quem é pra eu saber, ok? se nao eu fico perdida.. rsrs

**thata -** Se eu acredito? é claro que eu acredito... ô pais sem cultura heim... (to de zoa, mas as pessoas aqui leem muito pouco... ¬¬)

bom, to continuando agora, espero que goste.

EU QUERO MAISSSSS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS... T-T To triste...

Se nao tiver mais eu nao posto o cap 4 faz cara de emburrada.

ai, vcs nao vao saber o que acontece no cap 5, nem no 6 (o cap 5/6 tem algo q vcs vao querer ler... minha beta quase teve um treco quando eu dei o cap pra ela... rsrsrsrs), chantagem? pode se dizer que sim!

bjks e COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	4. Quadribol

Tá, tá eu sei que nao to postando aqui jah faz um tempo. Na verdade, eu tinha até jah desistido de postar aqui, mas como eu acho uma remenda falta de respeito, eu vou continuar postando. Eu jah tenho postado na F&B até o cap 7, entao, se alguem quizer ir ver, o end é:

ae, e obrigada pelos comentários Zih, Juh.

o

- vocês acham que ela vai ficar muito braba?

- relaxa sophy, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu não acho, Mary. Não quero que ela faça nada de ruim contra mim

- Fiquem quietas, se não ela vai acordar. - Lílian senta-se na cadeira verde e liga o computador

- você sabe mesmo mecher nesse troço?

- meus pais são trouxas, não?

- Mesmo assim... acho que tínhamos que pedir permissão.

- Sophy? Logo você, que vive com os marotos, ta com medo da autora? Você não tem medo nem do filch

Lílian terminou de ligar o computador e abriu uma página do Word.

- É diferente, o filch no Maximo pode me fazer ficar de detenção. A autora pode me fazer, sei lá, beijar o ranhoso?

- Posso considerar isso! – a autora, com a cara toda amassada, e os olhos inchados olha-as pelo vão da porta do quarto.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – grita Mary – que susto!!!!

- Mamãe socorro. Estamos fritas!! – sophy corre e se esconde atrás do sofá.

Lílian que estava sentada na mesa do computador, que era praticamente do lado da porta do quarto, não tem tempo de correr.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – olhando diretamente de Lílian, para Mary e desta para a cabeça de sophy que estava visível atrás do sofá.

- Nós... é... nos estávamos...

- cheretando a fic.

- Não exatamente... queriam por os nossos comentários nela! – Lílian falava timidamente - O que aconteceu com você? – apontando para o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos vermelhos e a cara amassada.

- É que eu fiquei acordada até tarde escrevendo o capitulo anterior. – fingindo-se de brava – Vê o que vocês me fazem????

- A culpa não é nossa de vc passar a noite acordada escrevendo. – Mary dizia desafiadora – Não te pedimos nada!

- Ta legal – a autora diz irônica – vocês não me pediram, mas você também não irá gostar nem um pouco se eu botar o Reminho pra fazer uma looooonga viagem...

- Você não faria isso? – espantada – Faria???

- Maa – lily chamava-a – acho melhor você entrar pro clube da Sofia.

- Qual?

- O P.Q.M.M.A.N.E.

- E o que isso significa? - a autora pergunta curiosa

- **P**ersonagens **Q**ue **M**orrem de **M**edo de **A**utoras **N**ervosas e **E**xtressadas. – Sofia responde.

- Até agora tem quantos membros?– perguntou Mary sussurrando.

- Três.

- Quem?

- Eu, você e a Lily.

- Tão esperando o que para voltarem da onde saíram. – interrompendo o momento cochicho das meninas - Por falar nisso... como conseguiram sair da minha mente?

- Sei lá – Mary deu de ombro. – mas concedere-se com sorte dos marotos não estarem aqui.

- Falavam da gente?

- Eu e minha boca grande – Mary bate na boca

- Que vocês estão fazendo aqui... ? – sirius fez cara de reprovação – Sem a gente? – completou maroto

- Pelas Barbas de Merlim, isso já ta virando uma zona!! – a autora olha pro teto

- Ruivinha do meu coração.- Thiago chega por trás de Lílian e a abraça – estava com saudades

- Sai potter – o empurrando

- Sophy – Sofia se vira e dá de cara com sirius a milímetros dela – to com saudades – fazendo cara de cachorro molhado, e diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre eles.

- é mesmo? – quase tocando os lábios do maroto – pois vai continuar assim – se afastando dele, mas ele a puxou pela cintura, colando-a nele.

- gente, vamos organizar isso aqui? – a autora propôs, no que foi fatalmente ignorada pelos demais.

Remus e Mary só observavam as vãs tentativas da autora de fazer com que Lílian parasse de bater no Thiago e de Sirius de tentar beijar Sofia.

- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAA.

Todos olharam para a autora, já com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

- Sirius pare de tentar beijar a Sofia, ou vou fazer você beijar o ranhoso no próximo capitulo – Sirius ficou estático – e Lílian, ou você para de bater no Thiago, ou vou fazer você ser reprovada nos NIEM's – Lilian fez cara de apavorada. – todos.

Silencio...

- Agora que todos ficaram quietos, eu posso começar e escrever a fic?- Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e pegaram cadeiras para sentar-se envolta do pc. Lílian se sentou ao lado da autora, Thiago botou a cadeira dele completamente colada com a cadeira da ruiva, Sirius pegou duas cadeiras uma pra ele e uma pra Sofia, mas esta sentou-se ao lado de Mary, então sirius não teve outra escolha do que se sentar ao lado de Remus.

o

Capitulo 4 – Quadribol

Lílian saído do corredor o mais rápido que pode, deixando Mary e Sofia para trás. Quem elas pensam que são pra dizer isso dela? Lílian!? Como? Nunca[... Ta certo. Lílian não era nenhuma CDF, gostava de estudar e só. Também não se tornou monitora. Não que não tivesse qualidades de monitora. Tinha sim. Todos ficaram realmente surpresos por ela não te-lo ganho. Quem ganhou o distintivo fora Jullianne, uma garota que seguia as regras como se estas, fossem a sua vida. Não que Lílian desrespeitasse as regras do colégio. Não... quer dizer... quase nunca. Já saira a noite algumas vezes. Mas o principal motivo deviam ser suas brigas com Potter que até o sexto ano, eram realmente sérias. Mas pensando bem... Potter mudara. Sim, ele mudara. Não azarava todos por ai. Até deixara o ranh... quer dizer, o Snape em paz. Lílian estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal notou que chegara ao buraco do retrato. A mulher Gorda a observava estranhamente, será que estivera ali fazia já algum tempo e nem notara? Dissera a senha (Uedifare) e entrou o mais discretamente possível. Não, ele não estava lá. Respirou aliviada. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda eram 10:30... Subiu para o dormitório. Dali a mais ou menos 2:00 seria o treino do time. Detestou ter brigado com as duas, pensara em ir até lá, ver o treino e se desculpar com elas. Não seria um grande esforço, Lily adorava quadribol. Mas não seria muito fácil pedir desculpas, era muito orgulhosa. Mas conhecendo-as como ela as conhece, teria que ir lá. O campo de quadribol era sagrado para elas, as três. Com certeza que a perdoariam. Ela foi grossa. Mesmo sabendo que elas estavam certas. Sofia tinha razão. Ela não queria era dar o braço a torcer.

(n/a: só pra explicar uma coisa. Essa parte do Thiago, é na hora que eles descem para o Grande Salão. Esqueci de botar no cap anterior XD! Desculpem-me, ok?)

Thiago descia as escadas com Remus, Sirius e Pedro. Estavam se dirigindo ao Grande salão. Thiago esperava (realmente esperava)encontrar Lily no Grande Salão, por isso apressava os marotos o mais que podia. Mais Sirius alegava estar cansado de mais para andar e Remus, sempre parava para ajudar os mais novos, conseqüência de seu distintivo de monitor, que ainda reluzia, como se fosse novo, no seu peito. Atravessando a porta que dava ao grande salão, os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados, que estavam acostumados a procurar o pomo, não achou uma certa cabeleira ruiva. Sofia e Mary também não estavam.

'Bom, acho que vou vê-la no treino' – pensou. Lily.Nunca perdia um treino de quadribol, quer dizer, a não ser quando eles coincidiam com os horários de estudos. Mas geralmente ela tentava adiantar os estudos só para poder assistir o treino. Não que ele achasse que isso seria por causa dele. Não. Mas Lily, tanto quanto Sofia, que era artilheira, e Mary eram totalmente viciadas em quadribol. Sentou-se ao lado de Alice e Jully que estavam conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa que não chamou sua atenção. Sirius sentou ao seu lado, Remus ao lado do Sirius, e Pedro do lado do Remus.

Sirius ainda estava muito mal humorada, por ter sido acordado, por ter sido chamado de inútil (lembra? Pelo Remus dizendo que nada que ele fazia dava certo), e por não ter encontrado Sofia. Na verdade, nem sabia se realmente a amava. Gostava dela. Muito, quer dizer... pelo menos mais do que as outras, mas ele não era homem de uma mulher só.Pensava em terminar com ela. Mas... Será que ela ficaria muito magoada com ele? Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão perdidos nesse pensamentos que nem ouviu quando Thiago lhe chamara.

- Sirius.

Nada...

- Sirius. – Falou bem alto perto de seu ouvido

Nada...

- Já não basta ter que acordar ele de manha... Vamos ter que acordar  
ele aqui também? – perguntou exasperado.

- Já sei. – Remus exclama subitamente

- O que? – Pedro pergunta curioso.

Remus virou-se para o lado, bem perto do ouvido de Sirius.

- Ranhoso, você por aqui? – com um tom de surpresa na voz.

Sirius se virou muito rapidamente e sacou a varinha olhando para todos os lados. Olhou para a mesa da sonserina, ele estava lá. Virou-se novamente para Remus.

- Seu Traidor. – estendendo as mãos para agarrar-lhe o pescoço, mas Remus foi mais rápido e já estava a uma distancia... segura das mãos de seu amigo. – Que droga Remus. Pensei que ele estava aqui mesmo.

- Fazer o que se você sonha acordado?

- Como assim, sonho acordado?

- Sirius, estamos te chamando a alguns minutos, e você só pensando... por falar nisso... Estava pensando em que?

- Não te interessa Lobinho. – falou em voz baixa. O suficiente para Remus escutar. Sabia que ele não gostava que dissessem isso em voz alta. Podia levantar suspeitas.

-Ok. Eu vou conseguir...Eu tenho que conseguir-Pensou Lily, enquanto segurava inutilmente um livro sobre Historia da Magia em suas mãos...Para ela era relativamente difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa desde...Aquele beijo...Ela simplismente não conseguia esquecer Thi...Potter.Depois daquilo tudo ainda havia brigado com as suas melhores amigas e isso a fazia sentir mal...Finalmente desistiu de ler aquele livro e olhou para a janela.As pessoas já estavam indo para o campo de quadribol, então resolveu descer...

Lily descia as escadas, nem fora almoçar. Não estava com fome. Atravessou o portão e foi em direção ao Campo. Logo avistou Mary, que estava na arquibancada. Chamou-a com o olhar e ela a seguiu. Achou Sofia conversando com Jully.

- Sofia – chamou-a – Vem

- OK – respondeu – Jully, volto já.

Sofia foi em direção as duas que estavam um pouco afastadas do time.

- Sofia, Mary – olhava de uma para outra – Eu queria pedir desculpas.Nao queria ter sido grossa. Nossa amizade é mais importante que qualquer discussão boba.Sei que queriam apenas me ajudar... mas... Vocês me perdoam?

Sofia trocou um olhar cúmplice com Mary, e como se tivessem combinado as três se abraçaram. Como diz a frase, "Um gesto é vale mais que mil palavras".

Thiago saia da sala co capitão com a vassoura no ombro e viu uma cena que realmente não esperava encontrar no meio do campo de quadribol.Lily, Mary Anne e Sofia abraçadas. Não queria estragar aquele momento principalmente porque corria o risco de morrer 3 vezes mais que o normal, mas foi se arriscar.Tocou o ombro de Lily e ela se virou rapidamente. As três lançaram um olhar mortífero para Thiago que se encolheu.

- Desculpem, mas precisamos treinar, Sofia!

- suspiro Ta ok, capitão. – virou-se para as duas e completou – Vejo vocês depois do treino.

Elas se afastaram, Lily ainda sentia o olhar de Thiago sobre si, e por isso, andou o mais rápido possível para a arquibancada.

O treino começou, Thiago mandara os artilheiros praticarem os passes até as balizas, que o goleiro defenda e os batedores tinham que defendê-los dos dois balaços com que estavam treinando. Ele observava o desempenho do time enquanto dava tempo do pomo de afastar. Olhou um pouca mais pra baixo e ficou observando uma certa cabeleira ruiva, perdendo-se nela, quase esquecendo do pomo. Sacudiu a cabeça, tinha que treinar. Não podia ficar observando a ruiva assim... O jogo estava se aproximando, começou a rodear o campo a procura do pomo e o encontrou... que ironia não? O encontrou um pouco a cima da ruiva. Sorriu, inclinou-se sobre a vassoura indo em direção a ela. Ela, percebendo, ficou estática. Thiago parou na frente dela, com um pomo se debatendo furiosamente na sua mãe direita, enquanto ele ficava olhando profundamente nos olhos espantados da garota. Debruçou-se sobre a vassoura e deu um selinho na ruiva e voltou para o treino.

O cérebro de Lily estava estupefado, viu Thiago se afastando. Não conseguia entender... Por que seu coração estava tão acelerado? Sim, gostava de Thiago, sabia. Mas achava que podia controlar. Tocou seus lábios com os dedos e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim por alguns segundos. Levantou-se e saiu.

(1 semana depois, já no jogo contra Corvinal...)  
Thiago acabara de achar o pomo na baliza esquerda do campo da Grifinória. Voou rapidamente e em poucos segundos já estava com ele debatendo-se entre seus dedos, e logo depois estava envolvido em um abraço de muitos braços. Desceu e estava indo em direção ao vestiário quando Sirius o Chamou.

- Thiago, preciso falar uma coisa com você.

- Fala.

- Aqui não. É uma coisa séria. Te vejo na sala de Feitiços em 20  
minutos. Ta bom??

- Não sei. Sirius a gente tem uma comemoração na sala comunal. – Com um sorriso. Vira Lílian torcendo por ele quando mergulhou para pegar o pomo. Quem sabe agora teria alguma chance...

- É rápido. Por favor – fez uma cara séria.

- Ta legal cara. Daqui a 25 minutos na sala de feitiços. 'espero que eu não me arrependa' – completou em pensamento.

- Isso ae cara.

Sofia desceu graciosamente da vassoura. E esperou até Sirius terminar de falar com Thiago. Logo depois que este entrou no vestiário, caminhou até o namorado.

- Está na hora? – perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. Vá lá e avise a ela. Vou falar com Remus.

o

N/A: O que será que sirius quer com Thiago?

O que está na hora?

Quem é a "ela" que Sofia vai avisar?

O que Sirius vai falar com Remus?

Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capitulo de "Confusamente apaixonada"!!

-------------

Lily: Como Mostrado no inicio do cap, com certa relutancia, a autora deixou que nós colocássemos os comentários aqui. Entao, lá vai.

Sirius: huihdfiuhg bakdc nmmf

Lily: Para com isso Sirius... Deixa que eu escrevo

Sirius: Nao tenho culpa de nao saber mecher nessa coisa dos trouxas...

Lily: Nao é coisa, é Computador.

Tiago: Sai cachorro pulgento, também quero falar

Mary: Vocês nao param de brigar nao?

Sofia: Parecem até crianças...

Lilian: afff... no dia em que nao brigarem mais, eles nao serao eles mesmos... Bom, enquanto eles estao lá, brigando, eu gostaria de mostrar minha total desaprovaçao por qualquer coisa que esse bando de depravados venha a fazer nesse próximo cap... Eu sou uma probe ví...

Sirius: Lilian, sei que você está com raiva, mas nao podemos contar o que acontecerá no próximo cap. Nao pode. ( isso... peguei o jeito dessa coisa.)

Sofia: Sirius Black falando algo que preste? abismada

Autora: Agora já chega. Vocês falam de mais. Entao podem se despediando e vamos acabar logo com isso.

Thiago: Mas eu nem falei nada cara de cachorro abandonado

Autora: Nao interessa, nao falou pq tava brigando com o Sirius. Agora se despessam.

Todos: Até mais sorrisos de propaganda da Colgate

Ei, você aí

É. Você mesmo.

Isso, você na frente do computador.

Isso. Você. Você vai agora escrever uma review, nao?

Vai sim. Nós nos sentiriamos muito felizes.

Beijos. To esperando a sua review.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> > 

. 


	5. Acontecimentos inesperados – parte I

**((entre 2 parênteses e com "n/a:")) são minhas interrupções **

**((entre dois parênteses e com "n/b:")) são interrupções da minha beta(JulianaGinaGinny)**

"**Entre aspas" pensamentos dos personagens **

**- travessão fala dos personagens**

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Bônus

- Ela não falou que encontrava a gente aqui?

- Sim, mas ela ta atrasada.

- Atrasada...? Eu diria, completamente atrasada. A gente esperou mais de mês pra ela fazer o nosso capitulo, mas ela só enrola.. até que esse saiu rápido, mas o anterior...

- Ahhh, vai ver ela tava ocupada. E ela disse que entregava hoje.

- E quantas vezes ela disse isso?

Lily conta nos dedos...

- Bom... É um numero muito grande pra eu contar – disse desanimada.

- Lily – Mary a chamou – é impressão minha ou você não quer que ela traga esse capitulo?

- Impressão? Não é impressão não, eu não quero que ela traga a droga do capitulo...

- Por que? – perguntou, agora, Sofia.

- Bom... Ela me contou... ela tinha contado... ela contou...

- Fala logo – disseram as duas em uníssono

- Tudo bem...Ela me contou um pedaço do capítulo... e eu... bom... eu não gostei dele.

- E o que acontece nele?

- É Lily, conta, o que acontece?

- Não!!!

- Conta

- Não

- Por favor – as duas fizeram caras idênticas, dignas de Sirius Black.

- ta bom... – suspirou derrotada – vai acontecer... – cochichou algo no ouvido das meninas.

- Não... – Exclamou Sofia – Ela não vai fazer isso com você? Vai?

- pior que vai...

- Ela é pior do que eu pensava.

- Eu nunca fiquei daquele jeito antes... e ela vai fazer eu ficar...

- oi meninas – a autora chega com algumas folhas de papel na mão e repara que a cara delas não eram muito agradável... – Lily – chamou-a – você não contou pra elas, contou?

- Bom...

- Contou ou não contou?

- Contei – dá um suspiro – mas só por que elas insistiram muito.

- #suspiro# tudo bem. Eu já terminei mesmo, não daria pra mudar nada. Então, preparadas pra começar?

- Cadê os meninos – perguntou Mary

- Não se preocupa que seu Reminho não foi remar em outro barco não. – disse e riu da cara vermelha dela.

- não era isso... era... era só... – tentava explicar encabulada – bemmm

- esquece Mary, eles já estão preparados, acho melhor irmos logo, não to a fim de sujar minha roupa com tomates que serão jogados em mim por causa da demora! – disse e começou a empurrá-las

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

**-----OoOoOoOoOoO - recordando o capitulo anterior... - OoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Sofia desceu graciosamente da vassoura. E esperou até Sirius terminar de falar com Thiago. Logo depois que este entrou no vestiário, caminhou até o namorado.

- Está na hora? – perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. Vá lá e avise a ela. Vou falar com Remus.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

**-----OoOoOoOoOoO - Capitulo 5 - OoOoOoOoOoO-----**

- Lily... – Sofia chamou-a

- Parabéns. – pulando sobre a amiga – seus gols foram Lindos. Aquele drible foi sensacional e...

- Pera... espera um pouco... – se desvencilhando do abraço da amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, notando que a expressão que estava no rosto da garota não era de felicidade.

- É que... Eu preciso falar com você. Mas não pode ser aqui – pequenas lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos – Tem muita gente.

- O que aconteceu? – olhando-a. Nunca a vira chorar assim. Estava com uma péssima aparência – Se você quiser, a gente pode ir naquela sala que sempre fica vazia. Chamamos a Mary e você fala para nós o que está acontecendo.

- Não. – Lily a olhou curiosa – é que... eu preciso falar com você! Só com você.

- Sofia... o que está acontecendo?

- A sós. – se surpreendeu que lágrimas peroladas desciam pelo rosto da amiga.

- Tudo bem. Naquela sala do primeiro andar?

- Não. – exclamou.

- por que não?

- Aquela sala está ocupada. Vou me trocar e a gente se vê na sala de feitiços.

- Por que na de feitiços? – perguntou curiosa, mas não a obteve já que ela já tinha entrado no vestiário exclusivo para os jogadores da grifinória. - suspiro tudo bem...

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

- Cara... eu devia ser atriz...

- Sofia...

- que?

- cala a boca!

- Que é isso Mary... é assim que você trata a sua melhor amiga?? Ó.Ò

- ¬¬ quando ela já ta começando a encher o saco dizendo a mesmo coisa um monte de vezes? Sim!!!!

- afff... Vamos lá, temos que terminar o que começamos!!!

- Pelo menos um pensamento que preste!

- hunfht

**-----O****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Remus estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de uma sala ao lado da de feitiços. Esperava o momento certo para fazer o que Sirius tinha lhe pedido, na verdade, nem era grande coisa... Bom, as meninas já deveriam ter feito a sua parte. Não sabia se o que fazia era o correto, afinal, ele era monitor... Que belo monitor ele era ¬¬ ((n/a: só pra constar, essa frase teve sentido irronico, e não sintido Sirius Black – ego super, hiper, mega inflado...)). Mas não adiantava mais reclamar, havia prometido e teria que cumprir.

Olhou o relógio, estava quase na hora.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Thiago subia as escadas do castelo em direção à sala de feitiços. Se o que Sirius Tem pra lhe dizer não for de extrema importância, tinha certeza que o amigo não acordaria vivo no dia seguinte. Poderia estar lá embaixo, no salão comunal, desfrutando da festa que sempre faziam depois do jogo, e o mais importante, perto de sua ruivinha... Se fosse mais uma das brincadeiras sem graça dele...

Chegou perto a sala, entrou e percebeu que lá já estava um vulto...

- O que você faz aqui? – pergunta uma voz um tanto alterada. Sim aquela era a voz de sua amada ruivinha. Sorriu. Lembraria de agradecer ao Sirius mais tarde...

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Lilian não sabia o que pensar, o que faria sua amiga chorar? Ta certo que ela era um pouco sensível, mas chorar era um pouco demais, não?

Entrou sala e estranhou, ela estava vazia as mesas tinham sido arrastadas pro cano, ficando apenas uma no centro com vários tipos de comida, algumas garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada, doces e salgados. O que seria aquilo? Sentou-se em uma das almofadas que estavam no canto. Ficou em posição de Lótus, esperaria Sofia.

Ouviu passos e a porta se abrindo, Lily estava meio que ocultada em um canto escuro, mas pode ver perfeitamente quem estava ali. Se sentiu irada, ele que havia feito tudo aquilo. Mas por que Sofia o ajudara? Que merda se levantou e encarou-o

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou alterada.

- Eu que pergunto, querida, o que você faz aqui?

- Não acredito que você fez isso. – apontou para a mesa. – Que raiva.

- Desculpe decepcioná-la, mas não foi eu que fiz isso.

- Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo baboseiras. – se encaminhou a porta, puxou-a maçaneta, e...Nada. Puxou-a novamente...Nada.

- Ta difícil?

Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Puxou a varinha e murmurou "Alohomora", mas nada aconteceu. Virou-se para Thiago que estava encostado contra uma das mesas no canto

- O que você fez? – perguntou com raiva. – destranca essa porta.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu disse que não fiz nada.

- SOFIAAAA – gritou esmurrando a porta – ABRE ESSA PORTAAAA!!!!!

- Aiii. – Thiago botou as mãos no ouvido – você grita muito alto... não que eu já não esteja acostumada... depois de 7 anos...

- CALA... A... BOCA – disse cada palavra pausadamente, com um brilho raivoso no olhar. – SOFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou mais uma vez, mas sem resposta.

- Hei, sem estresse. – disse – E ninguém vai te ouvir

- Por que? – perguntou apática

- Por que, provavelmente, essa sala ta com um feitiço de isolamento de som.

- E como você sabe? – perguntou cínica – Foi você que fez isso?

- Não, mas do jeito que você grita, escutariam até no campo de Quadribol. – disse, mas não tinha um tom irônico e sim carinhoso (?).

Lily bufou e se largou em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa. Não queria admitir, mas ele tinha razão. Foi ai que notou um pequeno bilhete, perto das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, ele estava dobrado, Thiago, percebendo a movimentação da jovem, foi para perto dela.

- O que é isso?

- Não sei, não abri – responde um pouco grossa.

- Então ta esperando o que??

Lily bufou e abriu o pedaço de papel

_ Lilian e Thiago_

_Acho bom vocês estarem direitinho ai_

_Sem brigas, por que terão que ficar ai, até segunda. _

_Não se preocupem, tiraremos vocês daí antes das aulas._

_Deixamos comidas, enfeitiçamos as portas e janelas e botamos feitiços isoladores de sons._

_Portanto Sta. Evans, não adianta nada ficar gritando, nao estamos ouvindo mesmo :p_

_Vemos vocês na segunda feira. _

**_Sofia Lawrence__, Sirius ßlack, Mariana Clemmens e Remus Lupin _**

- Eu MATO eles!!! Droga...E eu que cai igual uma tonta no truque da Sofia.Poxa fiquei toda preocupada com ela e olha só o que ela me apronta!!!Me tranca aqui com o idiota do Potter...

- Hei, eu ouvi isso – disse divertido, não era comum sua ruivinha perder a calma com alguém que não fosse ele. Realmente, não queria estar na pele daqueles 4 quando ela saísse daquela sala.

- Era pra ouvir – responde petulante.

- Olha, não adianta ficar fazendo escandá-lo, eles não podem te ouvir. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Que ótimo, ficaria sozinho, SOZINHO com sua ruivinha durante dois, DOIS dias. Era bom demais!

- Como você consegue ficar tão calmo? – perguntou indignada.

- Simples, não acho que ficar preso com você durante dois dias seja algo ruim.

- Babaca.

- Vai dizer que ficar sozinha comigo seria algo ruim? – perguntou com um sorriso extremamente sexy no rosto.

- Não. – respondeu entrando no jogo, dando um belo sorriso e se aproximando dele, no que ele aumenta seu sorriso mais ainda – seria muito... REPUGNANTE ((n/a: serinho dá pra ver de quem o Harry puxou aquela potencia pra gritar, não?)) – gritou bem no ouvido dele e se afastou o Maximo que pode.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

"Eu não acredito que aquelas idiotas fizeram isso comigo... Mas elas vão me pagar, ah se vão... Droga.. esse idiota não vai parar de me olhar não?".

Lilian estava sentada naquelas almofadas a pelo menos meia hora, pensando nas piores maneiras de se vingar de suas 'amigas'... "amigas"? Amigas da onça, quer dizer, não??" Já estava começando a ficar realmente incomodada com o jeito que Thiago a olhava. Que droga será eu ele não se tocava que isso estava começando a encher o saco? Já irritada Lílian o encara, e este não desvia o olhar, o que a irrita mais ainda".

- Que foi? – pergunta 'nem um pouco' grossa – por acaso perdeu algo aqui? – acrescenta.

- perdi sim. – responde calmo... Calmo até demais.

- Posso saber o que foi, assim eu jogo ele bem na sua testa.

- Bom, acho que isso você não poderá jogar em mim.

- É? E por que? – perguntou cínica.

- Por que eu vou ai buscar. – se levantou e foi indo em direção a Lílian, esta recuou um pouco, mas como já estava próxima a parede, não teve pra onde ir.Ele parou em frente a ela e se ajoelhou, ficando, assim, da mesma altura que ela, foi se aproximando, até que os rosto ficassem quase colados.

- E o que você poderia buscar? – se atreveu a dizer, com tom de sarcasmo na voz. Thiago, após ouvir isso, sorriu, mas um sorriso malicioso, afinal, estava a poucos milímetros daquela boca linda que sua língua queria tanto explorar.

- Isso – disse antes de terminar de colar seus lábios, Lilian, ao contrario do que a própria pensava, não conseguiu resistir e deu livre passagem para ele. Explorava sua boca com perícia, cada pedacinho não passava desapercebido por Thiago, colocou uma das mão em volta da cintura de Lilian, e a outra trazia consigo uma mão dela, e depositando-a em seu pescoço. Lilian não oferecia nenhuma resistência, ao contrário, suas defesas caíram completamente, estava entregue àquele beijo e não sabia o que fazer, ta certo que aquele era Thiago Potter, chato, exibicionista, egocêntrico e idiota, mas também, aquele era Thiago Potter, o garoto mais gostoso, lindo, bonito e atraente de Hogwarts (bom... não o melhor de toda hogwarts, mas com certeza ele era tudo isso!) ((n/a: Sirius é melhor!!!!! SIRIUS, te amooo!!!! n/b: Concordo, concordoo!!!)), não, com certeza não conseguiria resistir, bom... se reunisse toda sua força de vontade, até conseguiria, mas aquele beijo, aquele abraço, aquelas caricias estavam tão boas. Ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço, opa... um estalo ocorreu na cabeça de Lilian, aquilo tava ficando um pouco sério demais, empurrou-o e ele caiu sentado, ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um belo tapa no rosto ((n/a: Sabe aqueles que ficam direitinho o formato da mão, vermelho e pulsante? Esse mesmo!)).

- Não faça isso! – disse ofegante – nunca mais!

- Lily, Lily, você gostou que eu sei – disse ainda massageando a face.

- Sabe? Meu conceito por você tinha subido um dos 200 que nos separam, mas agora, ele desceu uns 20!!! – disse raivosa, se afastando o Maximo que pode dele.

- Mas que você gostou, você gostou – murmurou pra si mesmo.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

Uma hora depois o clima ainda estava pesado. Lily não declarava um 'a' e Thiago continuava secando-a.

Lily levantou-se da cadeira que estava, se dirigiu à mesa e pegou uma das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que estavam ali. Voltou para o canto em que estava, abriu a rolha e começou a bebê-la. Thiago estava um pouco ocupado, mexendo em algumas caixas que, originalmente, não estavam ali. Retirou de lá uma garrafa de quentão e uma de Wisky de Fogo. Olhou para Lily, que fitava a janela.

- Não prefere algo mais... Picante – perguntou e Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, nem ao menos virou-se para encará-lo. – que tal... Wisky de Fogo?

- Que? – virou-se assustada – isso é proibido para menores de idade. Como conseguiu isso?

- Sirius deixou-o aqui – apontou para a caixa ainda um pouco ocultada num canto da sala.

- Mas... Como Remus permitiu isso? – perguntou assustada

- Conheço Sirius há muito tempo, ele botou elas aqui sem os outros saberem. As meninas não concordariam e Remus não deixaria, mas ele sabe que gosto de Wisky de Fogo... Pode se dizer que é um ótimo amigo.

- Que belo amigo... aff já eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa das minhas... que bela sacanagem elas fizeram – disse mais para sí do que para Thiago.

Thiago fingiu não ouvir o comentário, e estendeu um copo da bebida para Lily. Ela olhou-o como se não entendesse, nunca tinha tomado Wisky.

- Que foi? – perguntou, ainda estendendo o copo.

- Nunca tomei Wisky. – admitiu

- Tome, é realmente bom. – estendendo o copo.

- Não sei...

- Toma – disse botando o copo na mão dela. – ela o encarou, pensou um pouco e tomou um gole, a bebida desceu queimando sua garganta tomou, mas um gole, até que ela foi se acostumado e tomou todo o copo. – Eu disse que era bom! Quer mais?

- Não sei... – mais ele não deu muito tempo pra responder, já havia enchido o copo dela novamente.

Uns três copos depois Lilian já estava um pouco tonta ((n/a: um pouco? Um pouco??? Fala sério, vc que não bebe muito, tenta beber Wisky de Fogo e ficar só 'um pouco' tonta... )) ((n/b: Acho que doida seria a palavra certa pra como a Lily... Quem não bebe e bebe Wisky de Fogo só pode ficar Doidaaa)), mas realmente gostou da bebida.

- Thiago? – sim, ela estava só um pouco tonta, mas não estava completamente em sí. Ele se virou para ela – Bota maiss – apontando para o copo.

- Lily... Você ta bem? – como se aquela pergunta condissesse com ele... ele tava pior do que ela.

- Cala a boca e bota mais – ele, para não contrariá-la, encheu novamente seu copo, que ela rapidamente bebeu.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

- Droga... o que será que deve estar acontecendo com eles? – perguntava uma já impaciente Mary – Será que Thiago ainda está vivo? Será que eles não se mataram? Será...

- Sofia? – chamou-a

- Que? – virou-se para Mary

- Vou dizer novamente, Cala a boca. Já ta irritando. Fica calma.

- Por que? Me diz pelo menos um motivo pra eu ficar calma.

- quer mesmo?

- Quero.

- primeiro, A Lily não matou Thiago, por que ela sabe que se matar ele será presa e ela não quer ser presa. Segundo, Ela não está passando necessidades, a gente colocou lá suco de abóbora, doces e salgados e Sirius trouxe de não sei onde algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. E terceiro, Embora nao demonstre e nege até o fundo da alma, Ela o ama.

- Mas que droga... você não fica nervosa não? Aiiiiiiii – ela parou de andar e botou as mãos no pescoço.

- que foi agora Sofia? – perguntou uma já impaciente Mary sentada em sua cama.

- Você disse que ela não mataria o Thiago, né?

- Disse – responde não sabendo onde a amiga chegaria.

- Mas quem garante que ela não mate a gente? – Mary parou, pensou e botou as mãos cobrindo o pescoço, assim como Sofia tinha feito.

- Aiiiiii – olhou a amiga com medo extremo nos olhos – Sofia, prepara algumas coisa da gente, assim que a gente soltá-los... quer dizer, assim que o Sirius soltá-los, a gente foge. E só aparece uns 2 dias depois, quando a raiva da Lily já tiver baixado.

- Concordo com você.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

- Remus, para com isso. Eu sei que você é monitor, mas a gente não fez nada de mais. Eles só vão ficar dois dias presos, vão dar uns amassos e o Thiago vai parar de nos azucrinar falando de como sua ruivinha é linda, inteligente, mas não dá a mínima pra ele, ou seja, a gente só tem a ganhar.

- mas Sirius, a gente os prendeu na sala do professor Flitwick((n/a: é assim q se escreve? Eu to sem os livros aqui comigo e não lembro direito... é um nome difícil... XD)), e se, por um acaso ele quiser entrar na própria sala e der de cara com eles?

- primeiro, o professor Flitwick teve que se ausentar da escola, ou seja, ele não tá aqui, e você, como monitor deveria saber disso, mas está tão nervoso que nem lembrou disso...

- Mas, eu não acho que seja certo o que a gente fez.

- Remus? Dá pra calar essa boca por que eu já não agüento mais. Vai encher o saco do Pedro vai.

- suspiro ... mas ainda acho que não... – parou de falar devido a uma certa travisseirada que levou na cara – Almofadinhas.

- Aluado – ele olhou-o – Vai procurar a Mary, vai.

- Cala a boca almofadinhas.

**-----OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----**

- Liliiiiii - chamou ele, com a voz um pouco arrastada, se aproximando

- Falaa – bom... depois de uma garrafa inteira de Wisky de fogo e mais alguns copos de quentão... digamos que eles não estava mais com plena consciência do que faziam.((n/a: e me diga, quem estaria??? .))

Ele se aproximou dela e beijou-a no que ela correspondeu com fervor. Ele não estava tão embriagado quanto ela, mas mesmo assim, ele estava bêbado. Abraçou-a e ela começo a mexer com seus cabelos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Seção N/A **

-Depois de bastante tempo fazendo vocês esperarem eu finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e estou postando regularmente os caps. mas vo demorar um poquin pra postar o 7. Nao muito, só um poco. . - abre um guarda-chuva gigante sobre si mesma para evitar a chuva de tomates e legumes – Obrigada, já vi que a salada lá em casa vai ser boa hoje – fecha o guarda-chuva ao ver que a chuva de legume cessou.

- Bom, espero realmente que perdoem o meu atraso e não me matem, pois eu realmente parei numa hora... Digamos que critica... rsrsrsrs – levanta o guarda-chuva novamente para evitar mais alguns legumes vindo da platéia. - eu já agradeci pelos legumes? - fechou o guarda-chuva novamente - eu fiz esse capitulo MUITO maior que os outros... espero que me perdoem (eu realmente nao acho nove págs muito, mas comparado com as anteriores... esse capitulo é gigaaaannnte.) Por favor... comentem...

Bom, agora vou responder aos comentários da minha fic... E desculpa... Nem tinha visto que estava o anonimo estava desabilitado .. Mas agora já resolvi esse probleminha. Que venham os anônimos.

**Thaty** - Oii. que bom que vc gostou. Continue lendo, tá? Já tenho ela até o 7 e to escrevendo o 8. Fazer o q... eu demoro a escrever. Por causa de eu nao ter terminado o 8 ainda, nao vo postar o 7 por enquanto. Mas logo logo ele vai estar ai. To quase na metade. . beijos.

**Susane Snape** - Já resolvi esse probleminha. Tipo, nem tinha percebido que estava desabilitado. É eu sei que é um saco. Por isso já dei um jeitinho. .. Tipo, desculpa mesmo aquele negócio das n/a, é que as vezes eu acabo me excedendo. Mas eu vou repostar os 3 primeiro capitulos, retirando as n/a desnecessárias. ë bem cansativo de ler... Brigada pelos tocs, eu realmente acho bem melhor escrever assim. Na verdade, eu quase nao coloco n/a na hora q to escrevendo, as vezes faço isso só quando estou revisando. Mas já parei com isso.. é meio viciante, mas depois desse tempo que eu passei sem postar, acabou com isso. . brigada e espero que continua a acompanhar.

**Manulea Black** **-** Oi. Brigada, espero que goste desse cap também, sinceramente tem algumas partes que eu nao gostei, outras que eu gostei mais, mas isso compele a vocês, leitores. . Top postando. Continue acompanhando sim. O próximo cap vai esquentar um poquin, mas nd muito forte, mas num vo conta, se nao estraga a surpresa. beijos.

Adorei os coments, Brigadao galera. Ah, e se quizerem criticar, nao se acanhem, podem mandar bala que eu aguento. .

**QUERO MAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

N/B;Tha...Que isso, na melhor hora é sacanagem...Gente continuem comentandu!!!Façam uma autora felizz ((n/a: e uma beta tbm))!!!!

Beijuxxx...

Betagem de Autoria de **Juliana Hutter**, minha maninha linda.


End file.
